Cersapen
by icapung
Summary: Fic pertama capung. kumpulan cersapen-cerita sangat pendek yang gaje gaje gitu.Silahkan baca bagi yang minat.Wehehe..maap kalo garing
1. Korban Telepon

Hai semuanya, capung author baru disini, jadi mohon bantuannya dan maaf kalo banyak kesalahan. Fic pertama loh..oke oke kita mulai! *nyebar konfeti

Eyeshield 21 punya Riichiro Inagaki sama Yusuke Murata, minjem om..*diguyuraer

Warning: gaje, OOC, abal, mungkin ada typo, garing, gayus (lho?), tombol back masih setia menunggu meski harus penantian panjang~ *dicekeknikita

Enjoy!

-Korban Telepon-

Seorang anak perempuan manis sedang menelepon ayahnya yang sedang keluar rumah.

"Ha..halo" ucap anak itu takut takut

"Hn, kenapa anak sialan?" jawab orang di seberang telepon (tau kan ini siapa? Yang ga tau norak! *dibunuh)

"Papa!" anak itu histeris

"Kenapa?" jawab papa itu cuek

"Gi..gini, tadi aku nyalain kompor, terus apinya nyamber tumpukan kertas-kertas strategi yang udah papa sama mama buat kemarin, terus terbakar" suara anak itu menciut di bagian 'terbakar'

"Hah? Semuanya?" Papa itu tereak kayak tukang sayur di perumahan capung *ditenggelemin

"I..iya" anak itu menjawab takut

(Tunggu, Kompor ada di dapur, kertas strategi di…dapur, tunggu ini..ini..tunggu in-duar!)

"Tapi kamu ga apa-apa?" Tanya papa itu lembut (Hah? *jantungan)

"Iya sih pa" jawab anak itu

_Hei cepetan, mana wadahnya? Itu,disitu! Hati-hati! Awaass!_

Alis papa itu terangkat. "Kenapa rame-rame? Ada yang maen monopoli ya?" Tanya papa itu gaje

"Ga kok pa, semua lagi pada maen aer" anak itu menjawab polos

"Kamu telepon darimana anak sialan?"

"Dari telepon umum depan rumah"

"Lho kok bisa pada maen aer sialan? Kok bisa rame? Kok kamu telepon dari telepon umum sialan? Telepon sialan sama listrik sialan nunggak?"Tanya papa itu bingung

"Ga pa, rumah kita kebakar sama kompor tadi" jelas anak itu innocent

"…"  
><em>Tut Tut Tut<em>

-o-o-o-o-o-

Suatu hari Achilles lagi di Amerika, dan saat jalan-jalan, Achilles kalap gara-gara ada kucing sekarat di tengah jalan. Lalu Achilles berinisiatif menelepon 911 untuk manggil ambulan.

"_Halo, disini layanan nine one one, ada yang bisa dibantu?" _sebutkan lokasi anda" Kata operator tenang

"Eh, salah sambung"

"Lho? Kenapa?" operator itu bingung

"Ngga, tadi saya mau nelepon nine eleven" Achilles ngejelasin

"Kan sama aja. Nine eleven sama nine one one sama"operator itu menjelaskan lembut

"Ga bisa! One one sama eleven beda!" kata Achilles dengan nada final

"Sama kok" Operator kekeh (bukan, bukan kekeh kayak Hiruma, tapi ucapin 'ke' biasa terus rahang bawah maju sambil ngomong 'keh')

"Beda!"

"Sama!"

"Beda!"

"Telen juga lu!" Bentak sang operator

"…"  
><em>Tut Tut Tut<em>

-o-o-o-o-o-

Suatu pagi yang cerah (standar banget) Ishimaru berniat menelepon neneknya yang ada di luar galaksi *plakk maksudnya di luar kota.

Cklek

"Halo" Ishimaru memulai percakapan

"_Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk"_

"Tapi ini penting"

"_Tekan 1 untuk mengirim pesan suara"_

"Tapi kan—"

"_Tekan 2 untuk menelepon ulang"_

Ishimaru ragu-ragu

"_Tekan bintang untuk menggunakan iring ini" _

'Ya udahlah, daripada ngoceh terus' bantin Ishimaru, Ia pun menekan tombol *

"_Selamat, registrasi anda berhasil"_

"…"  
><em>Tut Tut Tut<em>

(ceritanya kayaknya maksa ya?)

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Moshi moshi, Sena tumben telepon, ada apa?" kata seorang gadis di telepon

"Eh Su..Suzuna, maaf, ganggu ga?" tanya Sena gugup

"Ga kok" balas Suzuna lembut

"A..aku boleh ngomong sesuatu ga?" tanya Sena lagi

"Boleh, silahkan"

"Suzuna, aku su—"

"Tunggu, aku mau nutup jendela dulu" potong Suzuna

"I..iya"

4 detik kemudian (bentar ya? Namanya juga fiksi *ditelen)

"Ya, kamu mau ngomong apa?" Suzuna telah kembali dari perjalanannya (?)

'Sena, ini kesempatan besarmu!' batin Sena berapi api

"Sena, halo?" Suzuna aga cemas karena tadi tak ada jawaban

"Gini Suzuna, aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini, aku su—" ucap Sena tanpa gugup sama sekali, tapi sayangnya ucapan Sena terpotong kembali oleh..

"Maaf, pulsa sudah habis, silahkan isi ulang pulsa anda"

"…"  
><em>Tut Tut Tut<em>

Sena? Suzuna mengernyit "Halo" tapi tak ada jawaban

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Marco! Kamu apa-apaan sih, ini sudah mau latihan. Kamu kemana?" bentak seorang gadis di telepon

"Eh, Mar—"

"Jangan panggil aku Maria!" Nada gadis itu meninggi

"Tapi ini ak—"

"Apa?" ucap gadis itu dingin

"Ga, kam—"

"Apa lagi? Kamu mau menyalahkanku?" kata gadis itu sinis

"Ga itu, aku—"

"Bicara yang benar" kata gadis itu tajam

"Itu kamu salah sambung, aku Tengu, aku sudah ada di lapangan sejak tadi" jelas Tengu innocent

"…"  
><em>Tut Tut Tut<em>

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hai Julie, ini aku Kota—"

"Berisik"

_Tut Tut Tut_

Ga berapa lama..

"Kenapa dimatiin sih Ju—"

"Berisik!"

_Tut Tut Tut_

Ga berapa lama..

"Julie, Julie, kam—"

"BERISIK"

_Tut Tut Tut_

Ga berapa lama..

"Julie, dengerin aku du—"

"Stop callin'  
>Stop callin'<br>I don't wanna think anymore  
>I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor<br>Stop callin'  
>Stop callin'<br>I don't wanna talk anymore  
>I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor" *nyanyi<p>

"…"  
><em>Tut Tut Tut<em>

Ya, segitu aja salam perkenalan capung, semoga bermanfaat bagi masa depan yang lebih cerah (?). Oh ya, next chapter: Kesalahan Terletak Pada Es Krim Anda, Waspadalah!, Waspadalah!

Jangan lupa pada review sama TP pulsa *plakk, hehe..becanda, jangan lupa review. Flame juga saya terima dengan lapang-an (?)

?: "Eh, eh, flame kan yang buat nempelin"

capung: "Itu lem!"

?: "Judul album Lady Gaga kan The Lem Monster"

capung : *natep ? dengan tatapan tadi-ngelawak-ya-?

? : *pundung

"Nomor yang anda tu—"

"Udah bubar!"

Wassalam.


	2. Kesalahan Terletak pada Eskrim Anda

Haai..capung balik lagi,mau apdet cerita. capung jadi galauers selama seminggu jadi selera humornya berkurang dan ga bisa bayang-bayangin cerita, hadoh jadi pengen nangis. Ya udahlah daripada ngomong ga jelas mending langsung aja. Oh ya, makasih banyak sama yang udah review~. Terus kalau ada kata yang rapet, misalnyasepertiini, salahkan tombol spasinya. Ya, ini dia..

Eyeshield 21 masih tetep punya om Riichiro sama om Yusuke, bukan punya capung, kalau punya capung, ga bakal diterbitin.

Warning: gaje, abal, garing, jayus, silahkan tekan back kalau ga minat, tapi…aku takut kamu hilang, kamu pergi, kamu sakit~ *diinjek widi

Enjoy!

**-Kesalahan Terletak pada Eskrim Anda,Waspadalah! Waspadalah!-**

Suatu hari, si kembar—Agon dan Unsui yang masih SD sedang beristirahat seusai balapan sepeda

"Hei Unko-chan, mau lomba ga?" Tanya Agon pada kakak yang lebih tua 2 menit 15 detik itu (sotoy)

"Lomba apa?" Unko alias Unsui bertanya balik

"Lomba kumpulin point dari stik es krim paddlepop selama sebulan!" Teriak Agon ceria (iyuh, kebayang ga?Agon? ceria?)

"Boleh,"Akhirnya Unsui setuju

Si kembar menghabiskan uang jajan mereka selama sebulan hanya untuk berlomba mengumpulkan point dari stik eskrim itu. Setelah sebulan mengumpulkan..

"Haha..Unko-chan, aku menang lagi," Teriak Agon

"Uuh..Cuma beda 20 point kok," Kata Unsui ga mau kalah

"Eh ya,kalau point kita digabung, kita bisa tuker sama PSP, nanti mainnya gentian," Kata Agon berseri-seri (kok jadi merinding ya?)

"Oh iya ya, okelah," Unsui setuju-setuju aja

Ketika mau dituker..

"Maaf, periodenya sudah habis minggu lalu," Kata penjual eskrim yang didatengin ama kembar

"…"

o-o-o-o-o

Di depan sebuah toko eskrim yang namanya Capung Jaya, duduklah sepasang kekasih. Masing-masing dari mereka menggenggam sebuah es krim Cornetto disc chocolate adalah Rui Habashira dan Megu Tsuyumine. Rui membuka tutup es krimnya. Rui memandang Megu sambil senyum-senyum gaje, Megu malu-malu gitu. Rui menarik bungkus eskrimnya.

Sreeek..kertas mulai berputar

Kenapa hatiku cenat-cenut tiap ada kamu  
>Selalu peluh pun menetes setiap dekat kamu<br>Kenapa salah tingkah tiap kau tatap aku  
>Selalu diriku malu tiap kau puji aku<p>

Megu senyum ngedenger musik dari eskrimnnya Rui(?). Tiba-tiba ..

Bibirmu dower~ bibirmu dower~  
>Cenat cenut cenat cenut<br>Kayak badut kayak badut  
>Kalo lagi ngerayu cewe~ *Ditimpukin SM*SH Blast ama SM#SH Blost (?)<p>

"…"  
>Dan hubunganpun berakhir tragis<p>

o-o-o-o-o

"Youichi-kun.."Panggil Mamori lembut pada si setan

"Hn, apa?" Tanggap si setan—Hiruma

"Mau.." Ucapan Mamori tergantung

"Dicium?" Tebak Hiruma frontal

"Bukan!" Bantah Mamori keras

"Terus apa?" Tanya Hiruma males

"Mau es krim.." jawab Mamori polos

"Hh.." Hiruma memutar bola matanya

Mereka akhirnya sampai di toko es krim Capung Jaya, lalu masuk

"You, aku mau es krim Magnum Café ya?" Pinta Mamori

"Hah?Apa?" Ternyata Hiruma ga denger (dasar budek! *dilepeh)

"Magnum Café," Ulang Mamori

"Iya,iya. Ambil aja," Kata Hiruma

"You, mau apa?" Tanya Mamori lembut

"Es krim riffle(1)," Jawab Hiruma datar

"…"

o-o-o-o-o

Wall's mulu ya? Ganti deh, Campina! (promosi! *dibabet)

Suatu hari yang cerah (standar banget) Sena, Riku, dan Monta yang masih SD pulang bareng dari sekolahan. Sebelum pulang, mereka bertiga membeli es krim Campina di toko Capung Jaya. Setelah membeli, mereka langsung pulang.

"Hei, hei, lihat ini!" Teriak Riku semangat

Sena dan Monta menoleh kearah Riku

_Are you ready kids?  
>Eye, Eye, Captain!<br>I can't hear you!  
>EYE, EYE CAPTAIN!<br>Oooooooooooo, who lives in a pineapple under the sea?  
>Spongebob Squarepants! <em>

"Waw..hebat," Puji Sena, "Aku juga punya. Air, Bumi, Api, Udara," Kata Sena meniru gaya bicara narator Avatar The Legend of Eng (readers: salah! capung: sama aja)

"Hebat, hebat"," Riku menepuk pelan pundak Sena

"Huh! Lihat ini!" Monta tereak sambil ngacungin err..tiket masuk Gelanggang Samudera 4 Dimensi Dora The Explorer

Do-do-do-do Dora! Do-do-do Dora! Do-do-do Dora! Do-do-do Dora!  
>Dora Dora Dora the Explorer<br>Boots and super-cool explorer Dora  
>Grab Your Backpack!<br>Let's go!  
>Jump in!<br>Ivaminos!

"…"

Selesai, cukup itu aja *disantet. Garing ga? Kependekan ga? Ya udahlah, ga apa kan? Namanya juga cerita maksa, terus capung juga lagi , oke, ditunggu reviewnya…please *ngarep

(1)riffle: nama senjata. Magnum juga nama senjata, jadi cerita tadi pada ngerti kan?


End file.
